Ludwig
Ludwig is a young child serving in the Hitler Youth under Alebrando von Württemberg. Profile Ludwig is an aspiring young member of the Hitlerjungend Gabiet #3 Berlin, Banne "A" Die Youngend von Aldebrando, Unterbanne I-Wachgefolgschaf "Aldebrando von Wurttemberg" Early Life and Family Ludwig was born to his parents Maria and Klaus Schröder on May 5th 1925. His parents were tailors of some repute amid the Berlin community, who made Tuxedos and Evening Gowns for the upper class. By 1937 they had re-tasked their work to primarily making Uniforms for high ranking members of the NASDAP Party and its affiliated military/paramilitary branches, with the occasional evening gown or wedding dress thrown in. One of their regular customers was a young SS man named Aldebrando von Württemberg who wore their uniforms exclusively. Von Wurttemberg took an interest in the family straight off, as they showed good Aryan blood, so he invited the young couple to dinner and other events over the years, taking a keen interest in their son. They were happy that such an esteemed and well off man would be interested in their son, and encouraged the two to spend time together, and when Ludwig’s birthday rolled around they were overjoyed when he was initiated in to von Württemberg’s DJ unit. At this time Ludwig was also enrolled in the Canisius-Kolleg Berlin, at his parent’s insistence. Ludwig distinguished himself as being above par, and gifted in the matters of Lanuage. The school’s curriculum required the teaching of German, Latin & Greek, all of which the young Ludwig showed talent for. To him language was as simple a matter to him as breathing. He showed some reluctance in the subjects of Hard Science and Mathematics, though this wasn’t enough to keep him from enrolment in the NPEA School in 1936. One year after his enrolment in the Canisius-Kolleg Berlin, Aldebrando had convinced Ludwig’s parents to transfer him to the NPEA (Napola) school of Spandau-Berlin. Once there he was immersed fully into the indoctrination and ideologies of the NASDAP Party, he took to the brutal nature of the school easily enough. Though inwardly he held some reluctance, for not only was he still catholic in his heart, which the school vehemently discouraged, but he also felt strange feelings toward the other boys in his school: In particular Florian Franz Globocnik to the son of Gaulieter of Wien Odilo Lotario Globocnik. To describe Florian as effeminate would be an understatement, from his slight lisp and unisex body type to his fondness of Music and cleanliness; no one questioned what he truly was. But his father’s rank and prestige kept him protected from the wrath of his teachers and the party, but it would do nothing to lessen the hatred of his peers. This is how Florian and Ludwig would meet, Florian was being beaten by some of the larger and more masculine boys at the school, and Ludwig stepped in. It was Ludwig’s first day, he knew nothing about the boy on the ground, and nor did he care too, but he was not about to stand by and watch as they beat another boy. So Ludwig stepped in between the combatants and took a dozen or so blows that were meant for Florian before the boy’s would stop. Ludwig stood then, a flame behind his eyes, that he had learned from Aldebrando and confronted the older and larger boys. He took a few hits from the boys, before convincing them to back down. Ludwig then turned and helped the boy up, and seeing his wounds aided him in traveling to the infirmary. The pair would be inseparable after that, and as time passed and they matured so did their relationship, though they would both learn to keep it secret, for they knew from their religious and ideological training that their relationship was forbidden. Ludwig grew up with the constant presence of his iUncle/i Aldebrando and always thought him to be a member of his family. The pair would go about Berlin for chocolate, strudel and other delights. Ludwig had a life of ease and happiness that was afforded by his upper-middle class family and the patronage of Aldebrando, though his whole world would come crashing down in late 1938 when his parents, who decided to take a second honeymoon, hit a patch of ice on a mountain road and slid off to the side of the mountain, and rolled down the side until they came to rest. Ludwig who was on a camping trip with the DJ during his parents’ fateful second honeymoon, would have no idea of this till he returned home. He returned home after the weekend of revelry to find Aldebrando awaiting him in his family home. The boy saw the look on his mentor’s face and instinctively knew that something was wrong. As Aldebrando mentioned his parents’ names he began to cry. Aldebrando held him as the boy wept, and then put the exhausted boy to bed. The next day Ludwig would move into Aldebrando’s Berlin home, and would live with him from then on out. Ludwig would spend the next two weeks in an almost zombie like state, as the funeral and wake would pass he slowly came out of it. As he did he grew more and more attached to Aldebrando, as a means of replacing his own parents. He would also throw himself entirely into the DJ in an attempt to impress his iUncle/i, who would encourage him in his adherence to the DJ and NASDAP ideals. Aldebrando, who felt a little guilty at the death of Ludwig’s parents, since they were on their way to one of his family’s alpine villas, secretly had the papers drawn up adopting the young Ludwig into the von Württemberg family. The only other person who knew this was Aldebrando’s own mother, the matriarch of the family, as he needed her approval. Ludwig would spend years never knowing how much his iUncle/i truly loved him. The boy’s time amid the DJ wasn’t spectacular, though he was always near the top of his unit in all his tests, though like his mentor he found solace in Equestrian Riding, Fencing and Marksmanship. In these areas his talents shone the most, for he was quite gifted. In the spring of 1939 Ludwig attended the massive initiation ceremony for those boy’s who were being promoted to the HJ. From spring 1939 through until September 1939, he would show a keen ability to lead the other boys as well as a keen mind for defense, and thus found himself being brought into the elite Wachgefolgschaft, of Aldebrando’s Boys, or more aptly Unterbann I of Bann “A” in the 3rd Gabiet. Aldebrando would choose the boy to be the head of his personal Honor Guard, and thus Ludwig was given the brevet rank of Scharführer, though he technically only held the rank of Rottenführer. Thus it fell on Ludwig to organize the security for Aldebrando’s surprise party for his promotion. With the assistance of Herzogin von Wurtemberg (Aldebrando’s Mother), they settled upon the Kaiserhof for the location of the celebration. The choice was made due to the hotel’s long standing support of the NASDAP and the quality of the food, liquor and physical plant. Ludwig was also interested in it due to the buildings easily defensible structure. Ludwig with the assistance of the VII Unterbann (Nachrichten or Communications/Audio unit) would begin setting up the hotel’s main ballroom the night before the event. Ludwig with the assistance of the II Unterbann (Streifendienst) would assure that only certain boys knew about the Party, so that word wouldn’t make it to Aldebrando, only the leadership of the II Unterbann, a handful of the VII Unterbann, the Honour Guard of the I Unterbann, and Aldebrando’s personal driver would be in on the operation. As each had their part to play, the II personally running all communication between the conspirators, with the VII in charge of setting up the hotel, the I its security, and the Driver to get Aldebrando to the event. Outside the HJ Aldebrando’s secretary was brought into the operation, when Ludwig was caught sneaking into Aldebrando’s office to retrieve his awards, and of course anyone who was invited, all of whom were encouraged toward secrecy. The operation went off without a hitch, and Aldebrando never knew it what was coming. During the Second World War Category:Non Playable Characters